Dark fantasy
by adorableprincezz
Summary: Its a story of Cassandra Davis a teenage girl, who just loved vampires. She always wanted to be a vampire. If even you like vampires and have this stupid desire to become one, then you should read her story. You might find yourself relating to her.


_Disclaimer__ – I own the plot of the story and the characters. I don't own 'new moon' though. (Sigh) _

_Losing my mind_

Fog moved sinuously - billowing, as it hugged the surface of the lake - and from a distance my apartment looked as if it were floating atop a cloud. It was as if the structure were some ghostly apparition - a mirage of the past.

A fish jumped; the splash of its return to the water was muffled by the fog. Above the swirling vapours, one large, black night bird flapped its way across a starless sky. Then, as if giving lie to its ghostly appearance, somewhere within the confines a clock struck midnight.

A flashlight flickered briefly in one window on the third floor. It moved on to the next window and then, at the corner of the apartment, the lights came on in a large room.

Hahahaha just kidding. It's not any ghost story. It's the story of my life, about how I ended up being a vampire, a murderer from a sweet innocent vampire loving high school teenage girl. If you out there think that being a vampire is cool because you look good and have awesome powers you need to think again. But it's cool as well being a vampire. Most of you girls think that if a certain night a hot guy pins you to a wall and kiss you all of a sudden it's a start of a fairy tale. But it's the start of a nightmare. (_A/N: well any clue readers why a vampire is always so beautiful and so breathe taking? And the vampire always ends up taking the most beautiful girl? I mean why only the most beautiful one? Even an average one would be just fine. Both of them have the same anatomy. And most importantly why does she ends up as a vampire with the vampire how turned her into a monster at the end?_) But my story is slightly different, just a little. This is how it all started.

I am Cassandra Davis. I was sitting in my room watching 'New Moon' on my new plasma TV. I think this is the 30th no 32nd no 35th yes 35th time I am watching it. I love it as much I loved it 1st time. I finished watching it and went down stairs calling Eeon. Eeon is my boy friend. He was 5.10ft tall. He was very cute. He had a wheatish complexion with small brown eyes and black hair. I am 5.7ft tall with a fair complexion. I have light brown colour hair with hazel coloured eyes. We both made good couple. We looked cute together.

O fuck it's switched off. The battery was low when I came back from shopping. I forgot to charge it. (A_/N: how can someone be so forgetful_?) I put it for charging and then I called him.

He lifts the call on the third ring.

"Hello baby" he said

"Where are you?"

"I am at stark's place. Are you missing me baby?" (_A/N: dumb head if she wasn't missing why would she be calling?_)

"Yes a lot"

"Should I come over?"

"No way Hitler is already on her way to home"

And just then the doorbell rang.

"Got to go baby I think she is on the door"

Then we said bye and I hung up.

Well if you haven't figured it out yet Hitler is my mom. Trust me u spend an hour with her you would agree with me. (A_/N: why would anybody want to spend time with her mother?_) She is a lawyer. She carries an aura of dictator ship along with her where ever she goes. I mean I love her but she just likes making people listen to her. (_A/N: who doesn't?)_

I open the door and found out that it wasn't her but a handsome boy about a few years older than me is at the door. I wondered what he was doing at this time at my house.

"You must be Cassandra Davis?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"I am Nathan miles; I am your mother's new assistant. She sent me to take you to her office."

"What? Why? She didn't tell me anything about this."

"She tried calling you but I think your landline isn't working. And you cell phone in switched off."

I wasn't sure what was I suppose to do. I let him in. (A_/N: how stupid is that right? How can she let a stranger in just like that? But Cassandra was really dumb. Read it and you will find out why I said that._)

He sat on the couch, while I went upstairs to bring my cell phone. I came down, but Nathan was nowhere. I saw the door it was locked from inside. I started to panic.

Suddenly someone came behind me and pinned me to the wall. I tried to look behind who it was but I couldn't. (_A/N: it was Nathan obviously. Who else could it be? I mean she only let him in._)

"Call your mother now" he said harshly.

I called her and handed the phone to him just as he was about to talk. The front door broke open revealing another beautiful stranger. He was also a few years older than me almost the same age as Nathan. He had blonde hair. He had blue eyes. He was almost 6 ft height. He was really breath taking. He came running and pushed Nathan to the ground. I fell down and kept staring at the new stranger. He saved my life today.

Just then Hitler walked in and saw me sitting there staring at the stranger. She ran towards me. Hugged me and she was speaking something I did not listen I was busy staring at the stranger.

I had this weird feeling, like wasn't human. He was a vampire. I know it's stupid. But I felt that way.

Am I _**losing my mind?**_

(_A/N: no Cassandra you are not losing your mind but you have already lost it_)

What do you guys think about her? Is it only me who thinks she is dumb or do you too?


End file.
